With rapid development of the display technology, the touch panel has spread all over people's life gradually. The touch panel can be divided into Add on Mode Touch Panel, On Cell Touch Panel and In Cell Touch Panel according to the composition structure.
At present, a screen with the Add on Mode Touch Panel is a liquid crystal display screen with the touch function constituted by producing the touch screen and the liquid crystal display screen separately and then fitting them together. The completion of an entire screen with Add on Mode Touch Panel needs several turnovers of the primary product and two or more processing, and the manufacturing process is complex. Hence, in addition to the relatively high overall turnover cost and the processing cost, because the touch screen and the liquid crystal display screen are not integral, the precision problem exists when the two are fitted on a particular product line. Moreover, in the touch screen, the indium tin oxide (ITO) is generally used as the material of the touch driving electrode and the touch sensing electrode and they are manufactured on the protective glass. In such a way, although the transparency of the ITO can be utilized without considering the wiring position thereof, in fact, the ITO may result in absorption and reflection to the emitted light from the liquid crystal display screen, and the problems of high light reflectivity and low transmissivity may occur. In addition, due to the influence of the air gap between the liquid crystal display screen and the protective glass and the material of the glass, the light transmissivity will be reduced. Moreover, the thickness, the quality and the use cost of the product will also be increased by using the protective glass.